mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flex217
Hope you like it-- 14:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Viperclan banstar you are a member of it now. 01:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 13:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Trade Can I have 50 strawberries, and 5 worker bees? Commanderfox324 (talk) 22:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Viperclan What is the Viperclan? -- 21:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It's a clan.The members are helping other viperclanmembers to get a rank/or the click on a stunt car track module -- 21:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) How do you join? -- 22:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't know I get invole by Flex217.Ask Flex217-- 13:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Any member can invite other pepole.-- 14:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Want we invite him?-- 14:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sure. 14:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) O.K. :)-- 14:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Anyone That Plays Fusion Fall Please Put In Your In-Game Name On Viperclan. 23:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Check your viperclan page I edited your viperclan page. Is that what the page is for? To add the names of users who are in the viperclan? If not, feel free to delete the box I added. Thanks for adding me to the viper clan. Is there a way to find other viperclan members so that I can help them? Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) -- 00:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I saw already. 01:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Shop I want to buy your diamonds, dino horn, and dino fangs. Is that 11 clicks? -- 22:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes. 22:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) P.S I'll Figure Out Your MLN Name I Figure Out How To Make It Small! Sent. 14:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Could I join Could I join 15:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) yes. 23:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) add this to your page.-- and add to viperclan page your Fusion Fall In-Game Name if you play if you don't just put what the others do. Viperclan (MLN person) Am I supposed to befriend V-I-P-E-R-C-L-A-N in MLN? --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ']] [[User:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods| Holiday Shipping!]] '''Happy Holidays! 23:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) yes and the password is (highlight). 23:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re-uploading Please do not re-upload images if they have been deleted. At any rate, why do you want the image so much? I don't quite understand what relationship it has with the wiki and why it's so important. If you provide a decent and convincing reason, then I will be more inclined to keep it. 00:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'll stop I just needed a place to put images. (don't give me places to put my pics) 00:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not angry with you, I just want to know why these images are seem so valuable. If you'd like a place to store your images, try Flickr or, even better, make your own website. 01:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Can I have all the order ones by FreddyderHamster he made for me to save? 15:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Flex217.I'll upload the pics in Wiki Markupwiki. There you can copy the images and then you can save the pics o.k.-- 15:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) k thanks FDH. 15:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bonus Mission Hey Bonus mission has been make click here -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 09:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You Flex217 why you always copy my picture and copy like Agent's Clan Mission My Arcade Picture (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 06:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) i just wanted to make something simalar. 18:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) (Da Custom Sig Masta) Please don't copy my Arcade and my Mission Hackers What are you talking about?What proof is there of a hacker?I don't see anything wrong with this guy, no unknown badges or anything, he only has modules within his rank.-- He has more than 11 racing trophies and went from rank 0 to 5. 18:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) (Da Custom Sig Masta) Warning Uploading the image MLNW Spam.png on this wiki is not an offense. However, '''uploading an image intended to mock the administrators directly is not only a demonstration of very poor wikicivility, but also an offensive action punishable by a block. This is a warning, as demonstrated by the title. Repeated action will result in consequences. 19:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey,Flex217 do nothing.It was it.I add this pics to another wiki and say that all put it on thier page.It's my blame--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Befriend Ajraddatz I don't have rubys or sapphires (well not as many as you want) 23:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi flex ill put your store in the shopnav. Um the dude who you said is hacker is not hacker-I know how to get the racers badge again and again but I missed my chance. Also if he hacked he would not be doing rank 5, the lamest rank in existence-He would have skipped it. 23:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Missed my chace too. Well, I have already seen it on wiki markup wiki. 21:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I put it on LAWiki and here so i don have to got to help wiki. 21:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) sig I know you want pictures in your sig but yours are too small and no one can see them, the sad part is you cant make them too big your you will break the sig policy :-( if I were you I would just take them out-- 17:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) BobaFett2 did it on Minifig Wiki. 22:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) What did I do? I really would suggest shortening your signature... 22:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) k. 22:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I made my sig cool--But there were glitches (or maybe it was just flamethrower's talk page) so I had to kill it. Eventually I will improve this... Please come back to minifigure wiki... 22:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) k. 22:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) is your shop open?? if your shop is open i'd like all the solar power cells for free, thanks. mln =''' sgt_griffin''' 04:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Open 24/7 but i cant take orders after 6:30PM MST. 15:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC)